Permiso nórdico
by Milenka24
Summary: Toda pareja debe enfrentarse tarde o temprano a anunciar su noviazgo a la familia, pero Ludwing tiene un poco de miedo de cómo va a reaccionar la familia nórdica, sintiendo que esa noche su cabeza rodará en las manos del noruego... ¿aceptarán su relación o esa será su última noche con su cabeza pegada al cuello? GerDen! pareja crack!


Hallo! traigo otro fic! este se lo debía hace un tiempo a dos chicas, perdonen por la tardanza D: no había inspireishon y la uni! u.u

en fin, es una pareja crack xD y la amé después de leer un rol de estos dos *-* fue tan hermoso!

Advertencias... pues ninguna, intento de humor y creo que es muy soft pero no sé si es meloso o qué D: no tengo idea xD

prometo que lo arreglaré después~

ahora al fic!

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Permiso nórdico~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ludwing nunca, jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Bueno si, cuando Lovino lo iba a matar por haber terminado con el dulce de Feliciano, pero él no controla lo que el corazón demanda, y no quería hacer sufrir al italiano, por lo que tuvo que romper su noviazgo con él y seguir con su vida al lado de alguien más. Sí, todo era lindo, y aun se preguntaba qué le había visto a ese chico tan enérgico y a veces fastidioso, pero luego se decía que había sido cautivado por su brillante sonrisa, sus ojos azules casi iguales a los suyos pero que decían muchas otras cosas, su aura tan alegre que hacía olvidar los malos ratos. Todo en él era perfecto, se avergonzaba de admitirlo pero era cierto, amaba a ese chico. Todo iba bien, hasta que su novio quiso hacer oficial la relación, o sea informarle a su familia. Y ahí estaba, sudando frío con 4 pares de ojos sobre él, cada mirada más intensa que la otra.

-Así que… estás saliendo con Mathías…- afirmó el menor de todos, el pequeño Emil, creía que era un muchacho desinteresado en las cosas que concernían al danés pero no, le era muy importante la familia, y como hermano, tenía todo el derecho de conocer –molestar/joder- a la pareja del mayor.

-Si…- dijo firme el alemán pero a la vez dudoso, se sentía como en un interrogatorio con la policía… corrección, prefería un interrogatorio con la policía que con ellos.

-Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿por qué? Es un idiota- Emil ignoró la protesta del danés que estaba en el marco de la puerta de la sala viendo cómo sus hermanos bombardeaban a su pareja con preguntas.

-¿Tienes buenas intenciones con él?- Tino sonrió causándole un escalofrío al germano el cual ya sudaba frío, Tino le daba miedo con esa sonrisa, pero como buen macho no dejó que se le notara lo intimidado que estaba.

-Por supuesto, sino no estaría aquí frente a ustedes- Pasó su vista por los tres hermanos, topándose con la que más temía: la del noruego Lukas. Sabía que había tenido una especie de relación con Mathías pero no había llegado a más, ahora estaba de pareja con el islandés y se le veía muy bien con él.

-¿Qué hay de Italia del norte?- preguntó estoico el noruego abrazando a Emil por atrás, no prestando atención a las quejas del sonrojado menor –Tuviste una relación duradera con él, me sorprende que sigas vivo-

Alemania se sorprendió un poco, Lukas estaba muy bien informado de todo el asunto. Con esa pregunta todos clavaron sus miradas en él, esperando una respuesta que les convenciera o saldría de ahí sin cabeza.

-Yo…- dios! Era tan difícil decir lo que sentía, pues había sido entrenado para no demostrar sentimientos y ser débil, pero la sonrisa de Mathías apareció en su mente, dándole valor para hablar –Yo ya no sentía lo mismo por Feliciano desde que Mathías comenzó a llegar a mi casa para beber con mi hermano…- apretó los puños dándose fuerza –En verdad amo a Mathías como no tienen idea, por eso estoy ante ustedes para que me concedan el permiso de poder seguir saliendo con él- los miró con determinación y sonrojado, encontrándose con la mirada gélida pero un poco sorprendida de Lukas, y una sonrisa casi imperceptible… estaba sonriendo ¿era bueno o malo? ¿lo iba a golpear con su troll? Escuchó una risita por parte del fines.

-Eres un buen tipo Ludwing, me alegra que Mathías haya encontrado a alguien como tú- ya tenía una aprobación! Solo faltaban 3.

-A mi m' da igu'l- habló por primera vez el sueco –p'ro ten en cu'nta que ese idiot' nos tien' a nos'tros- ¿era una amenaza acaso? Asintió levemente, sabía a lo que se atenía.

-Pues… mientras ese estúpido sea feliz, no hay problema- comentó el islandés que se había rendido para quitarse al noruego de encima –si llegas a lastimarlo, en serio que conocerás el verdadero infierno- la mirada de Emil se oscureció, hablaba en serio, y Alemania no pudo evitar confirmar que ese chico en verdad sí era hermano legítimo del noruego. Bien, ya habían 3 aprobaciones y 2 amenazas de los que menos esperaba, faltaba la del más importante: Lukas. Ambos cruzaron miradas varios segundos.

-No lo acepto- todos en la sala se quedaron callados, y Emil se tensó, no queriendo creer que aun sentía algo por el danés, nadie se había dado cuenta de ese cambio en el menor.

-Esto ya me aburrió- Emil se zafó del noruego saliendo del lugar pasando al lado del danés el cual pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos, y frunció el ceño. Una vez el albino desapareció, Mathías fue hasta donde estaba Lukas, y antes de que reprochara algo, el germano se levantó de la silla.

-Lo siento mucho Lukas, pero no estoy de acuerdo, yo amo a Mathías, y lucharé por él sin importar lo que se interponga, sin importar si seas tú o cualquiera de ustedes, no dejaré que lo aparten de mi lado… yo jamás le haré daño, primero muerto antes de lastimarlo, siempre lo cuidaré y si es necesario, hasta daría mi vida por él- dijo con firmeza el alemán, Mathías se sonrojó pero sonrió felizmente y Lukas asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Si es así, entonces tienes mi aprobación… y espero que lo cumplas- el germano se sonrojó fuertemente, había sido una trampa, Lukas quiso escuchar sus palabras más profundas negándole el permiso, y él cayó redondito en el juego, pero ya lo había dicho, salvo que la vergüenza no se la podía quitar nadie ahora.

-Lukee~- le dio un muy fuerte brazo rápido al noruego –¡gracias! Por cierto estás en problemas-

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices anko idiota?- lo empujó bruscamente para que dejara de abrazarlo

-Pues Emil se enojó… ya sabes…- dijo algo incómodo, la relación pasada entre el danés y el noruego se había hecho un tema algo delicado y no se mencionaba ya que Emil era un poco inseguro sobre eso, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, y por respeto a él, nadie lo mencionaba. Lukas sin decir nada, salió de la sala en busca de su hermanito para explicarle todo, mientras tanto Tino y Bewrald se despidieron dejando al par solos.

Alemania aun estaba sonrojado y desviaba la mirada de la de su pareja el cual sonreía tontamente.

-¿En serio harías eso por mí Lud?- preguntó suavemente el danés acercándose al chico

-A-ah… p-por supuesto…- sintió las cálidas manos de Mathías sobres sus mejillas, levantó la mirada y antes de poder hablar, los labios del otro se posaron sobre los suyos. El germano no dudó ni un momento y correspondió el suave beso, abrazándolo de la cintura para apegarlo más a su cuerpo. No se imaginaba la vida sin el danés, tuvo una linda etapa con el italiano y lo atesoraría por siempre, pero Mathías lo había cautivado por completo, y sentía algo mucho más fuerte que lo que había sentido por Feliciano.

-Mathías… ich liebe dich…- susurró sobre sus labios, avergonzado, y frunció el ceño al escuchar la risita del danés.

-Jeg elsker dig…- y ambos volvieron a besarse, al final de cuentas la reunión con sus hermanos no estuvo tan mal, si sacamos las 2 amenazas casi de muerte hacia su persona.

.

.

.

* * *

asdasd espero les haya gustado ^^U lo sé, debo mejorarlo pero no tengo muchas ideas para esta pareja D: aunque tengo en mente un PruNor xD y de ese sí que tengo una gran idea muajaja xD

Tomatazos? Lechugazos? Bombas molotov? Antrax? xD Reviews? *-*

me haría muy feliz saber su opinión!

hasta la próxima!


End file.
